Fated
by myafiani
Summary: Chou, a girl with an exceptional ability, was on a journey to find answers when she stumbled upon Sanzo. They separated ways and continued on with their journey, leaving the other behind but never truly forgetting. What if Fate decided to butt in? Sanzo/OC.


**Disclaimer:  
**Saiyuki Reload © Kazuya Minekura  
Chou © Myafiani :)

Recommended to read at 1/2, thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**=*=*=*= Because I Hate the Rain =*=*=*=**

* * *

I've been traveling for far too long my legs started to turn into jellies. And it was so dark I could barely see anything.

…and this damn rain wouldn't stop!

Growling, I swatted at the rain before letting out a few curses when it didn't stop. I didn't expect it to stop either but… who knows?

Meh. Who am I kidding. The Gods wouldn't be that kind to me.

Tightening my cloak, I looked up at the barren desert. It's been three days and I still haven't crossed any inn, town, or any other life forms whatsoever. My food supply gradually becoming scarcer and I haven't seen any river to refill my water bottle. Just sand, sand, sand, and guess what? More sand!

Shit. Even my cigarettes are out. I sneezed. Damn. Don't tell me I'm catching a cold. Jeez, I'm going to die sooner than later if this keeps up.

Just as I'm about to shout profanities at whomever up there because of my tragic life, I saw the faint glimmer of lights some miles away. My eyes instantly brightening at the sight. I was so sick of seeing sand!

Grinning widely, I started running with full speed through the desert, hoping with everything I have that this was not a figment of my tired mind or some sick joke the Gods bestowed upon me. Hey, I appreciate a good joke but I'm sure _that_ didn't sound funny to anyone.

I skidded to a halt right at the edge of what looked to be a little town. I calmly walked through the muddy road, my feet making splotching noises on the damp ground.

Looking up at the sky, I scowled at the rain as a droplet landed on my nose. I don't like the rain. It made your clothes stick to your body, your hair damp, and… and… everything's just freaking _cold_! Not to mention sad and gloomy. Why some people liked the rain, I wouldn't know.

The town was quiet and most of the lights were out except a few buildings like the bars, pubs and a couple of small shops. It's peaceful. I like that.

But everything's still wet. I don't like that.

Tightening the hood around my head, I tried to be as discreet as possible. I stopped at the only inn available. I looked up at the sign and read the place's name aloud. "Rei's Inn? Well, hope they'll let me stay the night."

Deciding to bet on my luck, I slowly walked inside, desperately trying to hide my eyes. They're a giveaway to my real identity because of their odd opal color.

After taking a couple of cautious steps inside, I heard a kind voice calling from somewhere in front of me. "Hello, may I help you?"

Looking up, I found my eyes widening. It was a girl. She was small by stature and I could tell that she was no older than fourteen but her eyes… alright, the first thing that surprised me was the red color, but the maturity in her eyes was no less of a surprise. She seemed to know more than what girls her age should know.

Trying not to stare, I smiled. "Yes, I need a room. You have one?"

She chuckled. "Of course! And you're just in luck, there's only one left. Lots of people are staying because of the storm brewing outside." She told me, grabbing the only key left on the counter.

While having the exchange of key and money, we started to talk. She must've seen the way I looked at her eyes because she told me she inherited them from her great-great-grandfather. He was a demon and had many ancestors but she was one of the few that have his eyes. Then I asked the question I've been dying to ask: why the people here are so accepting of demons, half-demons, and basically all of that demons stuff?

She smiled. "My great-grandfather helped the village a long time ago. They were in debt to him and he only wanted one thing: for humans and demons to co-exist. So, the people here granted his wish. That's why it's safe for you to roam this town. No one will harm you."

I nodded, digesting her words before letting a smile slipped onto my face as I thanked the girl. As I moved to grab the key, the door to the inn flapped open and a frown appeared on her face, her eyes focused on something behind me.

Turning my head slightly, I noticed a cloaked man standing on the front door, body drenched from head to toe. I caught a glimpse of golden hair but paid no mind to it.

Swiftly grabbing the key, I turned around to walk away as the stranger stopped at the counter. "Room for one." He said in a quiet but firm voice.

And what a voice it was.

Rough, firm and edgy, but soft and tender at the same time. It was like soft and fluffy inside but rough outside… like creampuffs! Wait, both the inside and the outside of creampuffs are soft… oh well, I tried.

Glancing back, I found the girl shaking her head. "I'm sorry, sir. I just gave the last key to the lady there." A pause. "Although the room has two beds."

Oh fuck, no—no, no, no, _no_!

Whirling around, I found myself looking at the brown haired girl whose smile looked a bit suspicious. At that point, I'm sure now that she was thinking about us sharing a room. Inside my mind, I was like, _WHAT THE FUCK?_

"I don't care," the stranger bit out. Again, _WHAT THE FUCK?_

"What the f—hell?" Forgot there's someone under 18 here. "FYI, I _do_ care! But then again, if you're willing to pay ¾ of the price, then I'll agree. What do you say, beautiful?" I purred.

"Don't call me _that_." He scowled before turning around to glare at me. Wow, I've never seen such eyes—deep violet, dark at the center and lighter at the edges. It felt like I just fell into a deep purple abyss. Bottomless. It was such a shame that his eyes were so… broken. I could clearly see the walls of steel he put up. But I could still see the pain and loneliness he suffered. Might be because of something from a long time ago… a bad experience, perhaps?

How did I manage to deduce such a thing, you ask? Well, my eyes weren't opal colored for nothing!

If you're thinking along the lines of reading other people's emotions and yadda yadda, then you're correct! Free cookies to those who managed to guess right.

_Anyway_… back to our sleeping arrangement.

We glared at each other before he huffed. "Whatever. I don't care." He waved his hand and the girl at the counter smiled at us before asking for the key in my hand. I gave her the key. Then she led the both of us to the room—_our_ room, my scumbag brain added. I grimaced at having to spend the night with a stranger.

A cranky stranger, I decided, seeing the ever-present scowl on his face.

I walked behind Blondie, his golden hair clear for everyone to see. Strange. But not as strange as his violet eyes.

Too deep in thought, I almost bumped into Blondie as we arrived at our destination. I let out a huff as the girl opened the door. We walked inside and my eyes widened at the size of the place. It was _huge_.

The floor was made out of dark wood. There was a huge window, facing the other side of the town. And then my eyes landed on _the_ twin beds. The comfortable, warm, plush, snug, luxurious, grand, asking-to-be-sleep-on twin beds. I could feel my sanity slipping away, my body longing to sleep on a real bed.

God. Help me.

But, as if my brain decided to shutdown—either because of the shock at having to spend the night with a stranger or because of sleep deprivation—instead of thanking the girl like a normal person, I squealed.

I. Fucking. _Squealed_.

I ran inside, almost knocking Blondie out of the way but I paid him no mind. My attention was fixed on the comfortable bed as I jumped onto it, landing with a flourished bounce.

I bounced for a while, giggling like a madwoman before running to the bathroom. My eyes watered at the sight of the bathtub. It felt like ages since I bathe! Last time was about three days ago.

Well, no wonder I went gaga like this.

My eyes trailed over the various soap and shampoo—ooh! A quaky duck!

Giggling, I grabbed the yellow duck and squeezed. It went 'quack!' and I had to stifle another giggle. Then I looked at the shampoo and conditioner. I popped open a bottle and could smell strawberries. Yummy. I popped open another bottle and smelt mint. Ah, thank God. I thought Blondie would have to smell like strawberries tomorrow.

Insert another giggle.

After regaining composure and calming myself, I walked outside and gave the girl a smile too big for my face. She giggled and watched me with amusement. As for the other person…

Well, let's just say he twitched a lot.

The brown haired girl smiled, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Well, enjoy your room. Just call if you need anything, okay?" And then she closed the door, leaving us behind.

We stood in awkward silence before I decided to be a good girl and sit on the bed—the fluffy, comfortable, warm bed—before I heard the clinking sound of a lighter. Stealing a glance at Blondie, I found him cupping his hand near his mouth, a cigarette slipped between his lips. Just as I was about to look away, he narrowed his eyes at me, making him look fiercer than before.

"Got something against smoking?" He asked rudely.

I frowned, not liking his tone of voice at all. "Not really. Just wondering if you'll be kind enough to share, since I'm out of it."

He looked a bit surprised, but it didn't last long. The scowl came back full force before he tossed the package at me. I gleefully accepted. Then he tossed the lighter too and I was quick to lighting one.

I inhaled softly, feeling the rush of smoke through my lungs, calming my restless brain. I don't smoke much, maybe once or twice a week, but it had been a hectic day, and with the rain, no bath, and jelly legs, I think I deserved a good smoke.

"Sanzo." Blondie said unexpectedly. I blinked.

"Chou." I replied.

"Butterfly."

"Yeah," I replied with a nod. I took another drag before glancing at him, watching him watching the rain. "Where are you from?"

"Somewhere," he answered vaguely. I shrugged, not asking more.

"Where are you heading?"

"Mount Gogyu," he answered, still looking at the rain. He sat on the windowsill, eyes staring ahead at nothing, like he was in his own world.

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a dangerous place?"

He finally looked at me, eyes interested. "Been there?"

Nodding, I followed his actions mere seconds ago, looking outside at the thundering rain. "Been there twice. Not a pleasant place. Too cold, too lifeless, too… painful… to see." I added, hesitantly. He looked at me and I looked back, raising an eyebrow. "It's what my eyes told me, and no eyes of mine lie." I finally said. He seemed to be trustworthy. The kind of person who wouldn't babble things to other people. I've got the feeling that he doesn't talk much. Probably none at all.

"Your eyes…" he muttered. "They're not normal human eyes."

"Well, I'm not one."

"But you are."

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Hn." He grunted, looking at the rain once more. It was silent, the only sounds were our breathing and the insistent pounding of rain against the window.

"You like the rain?" I asked suddenly.

"Hate it." He replied _too_ casually. My gaze traveled back to the silent figure in front of me but he didn't spare me a glance. I decided not to ask more. I snuffed out my cigarette and decided to unpack. I didn't bring much but enough for a couple of days. I'm heading to my uncle's place. A village far in the North. Maybe worth three days travel.

Grabbing a pair of clothes, I stood up. "Hey, Sanzo?" He turned his head slightly to look at me. "Mind if I use the bathroom? You don't want to pee or anything, do you?" I asked, blinking owlishly as I pointed at the bathroom.

He just stared at me. I took that as a 'no'.

I nodded and walked towards the bathroom. I took one last look at Sanzo's shadowed form, watching as the smoke from his cigarette wafted up into the air, before closing the door behind me.

* * *

**End Note:** Oh, God. It's longer than I expected. I don't think I have to write so much in my life! I don't know how I used to do this everyday. I guess med-school suck my life away. Anyway, that's all for today! I'll try to update as soon as possible but that depends on the reviews I get. And my apologies for grammar mistakes. I'm Beta-less right now.


End file.
